Charlie Kelly
Charlie is a character on It's Always Sunny In Philidalphia. He is portrayed by actor Charlie Day. His list of bad things he did are here. Though he is generally less villainous and the nicer than any other member of "The Gang", he has also done some villainous actions. Though he and Dee aren't exactly good friends, he doesn't bully her like the other members do. Personality Arguably the most unhappy member of the gang, Charlie is a volatile individual who is prone to Al Pacino-styled outbursts. Like the others, Charlie possesses several narcissistic characteristics. He never admits ignorance on any subject, despite being ignorant of just about everything, and often acts like he knows better than others. He tends to try and demonstrate his knowledge by throwing out terms associated with the subject in question, or simply mirroring what other people are saying, without any really understanding, making himself look like an idiot. When called out on his painfully obvious illiteracy and general lack of intelligence, he gets incredibly defensive and angry. He also has a problem with authority, and often ignores the gang's attempts to control his dysfunctional behaviour. Also, whenever the Gang begin a new scheme, he often expects to be placed in a position of authority, such as being Dennis' campaign manager in "The Gang runs for Office" or being captain of the boat in "The Gang buys a Boat", despite being woefully unsuited for them. When denied something he wants, he will usually attempt to get it anyway through deceit and manipulation, never taking responsibility for the havoc he always causes as a result. Charlie's delusions of superiority and emotional volatility seem to cover up a deep-seated sense of shame and low self-esteem. His fits of rage often spring up when he senses he is being attacked, wronged or not listened to. The disproportionate amount of anger and the lengths Charlie goes to to revenge himself against slights real and imagined suggest that on a subconscious level he is miserably aware and ashamed of his failings, and hates to be reminded of it. Villainous Actions * After realizing his mom was a prostitute for numerous men who happened to dress up like Santa Claus, Charlie has a mental breakdown when he sees a mall Santa, ending with Charlie biting Santa’s neck, causing blood to spray everywhere, to which he then drags him to the ground and mercilessly beats him in front of hundreds of crying children before Mac finally drags him away. * Went out on his own, and proceeded to kidnap and torture a critic for writing a negative article about his bar. Charlie will sometimes scheme to deceive the entire Gang in order to achieve his goals, especially in pursuit of the Waitress. * Charlie pretended he was dying of cancer in a failed attempted to get the Waitress to sleep with him. * Charlie manipulates Dennis into sleeping with both Charlie and Mac's mothers in an attempt to the Waitress to sleep with him out of revenge. * Charlie pretended to be in love with another woman in order to make the Waitress jealous. * Charlie tried tricking Dee, Mac, and Frank out of their shares of the bar, but was interrupted by Dennis. Gallery Charlie_kelly.jpg Greenman.gif|Charlie in his "Greenman" costume. Episode Portal.jpg|Charlie as Vietnam War veteran Ron Kovic from "Born on the Fourth of July." Videos Category:Tragic Villain Category:On & Off Villains Category:Perverts Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:Kidnapper Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sitcom villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Defilers Category:Drug Dealers Category:Living Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Greedy Villains Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Thief Category:Betrayed villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Blackmailers Category:Misanthropes Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Bullies Category:Egomaniacs Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Jerks Category:Dimwits Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animal Killers Category:Obsessed Category:Stalkers Category:Arsonists Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Addicts Category:Masked Villain Category:Rogue Villains Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Extremists Category:In love villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Con Artists Category:Adulterers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Fanatics Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Wrestling Villains Category:Vandals Category:Fascists Category:Affably Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Bombers Category:Male Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Falsely Accused Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Mascots Category:Grey Zone Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Outcast Category:Hungry Villains Category:Pawns Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Dark Priests Category:Delusional